This invention relates to portable drill presses that may be transported to the location at which an object is to have a hole drilled therein. The new portable drill press uses a rack and pinion mechanism that a drill may be attached to for purposes of drilling a hole.
Portable drill press devices are known in the art. In general such devices use a pressure feed or friction/spring mechanism to move the drill with drill bit to engage an object for purposes of drilling a hole. Various devices may use movable jaws, pivoting rotational levers and handles, and the like to engage a drill with an object.
An alternative device may involve a magnet to retain the portable drill press on the object to be drilled. Such devices are known that allow use of the more conventional rack and pinion mechanism as may be found in more standard non-portable drill press machines.
It can be seen, there is a need for a simple rack and pinion portable drill press.
The present invention is directed to portable drill press devices having a rack bar with a brace attached at one end thereof. A pinion slide assembly is slidably engaged with the rack bar such that the pinion is in rotational engagement with a rack. The pinion slide assembly may be retained on the rack bar by a bolt. The pinion may be attached to a pinion shaft that may be rotated by a rotation lever. A mounting bracket may be attached to the pinion slide assembly for attachment of a hand drill.
These and other features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the following drawings, description and claims.